


baby, now you're toast. ( froger. )

by lovebiites



Series: queen drabbles / prompts [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70's queen, M/M, Nothing explicit, Platonic Soulmates, ash cant read nor write, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebiites/pseuds/lovebiites
Summary: "So,"Roger laid flush on the bed, his body exposed and slightly pink.Freddie stepped up to the bed, flipped his hair over his shoulder and placed his hands onto his hips. He looked down at the blonde, taking in the red hickeys and moles scattered over the blonde's chest."When were you going to tell me that you were into men?"-or, where Roger comes out to Freddie in the worst way possible.





	baby, now you're toast. ( froger. )

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to post at least something per month but tis whateva

Freddie frowned at the sudden jolt at the end of his bed, his face scrunched up in annoyance as he groaned loudly at his cat.

“Shit,” Freddie mumbled out, opening his eyes with a squint, “Goliath, why do you like waking up Daddy so early?” He asked his cat, sitting up in his bed and stretching. 

The cat merely meowed, pawing at the shitty comforter underneath him and stretching himself. 

Freddie reaches out towards the cat, rubbing his head before throwing the covers back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward and groped around in search of his clock, letting out a slight grunt as he picked it up from its place on his bedside table. 

“Three A.M?” He turned around and threw a glare at his cat before turning around and putting the clock back in its place and got up from the bed.

“You must  _ really  _ be hungry, darling-“ Freddie mumbled, walking over to his closet and getting out his robe, “Waking me up at such a time!” He put his robe on quickly and tied it tightly around his waist.

Freddie placed a hand over his mouth as a soft yawn emitted from his throat, his other hand grasping the door knob and opened the door with a flourish. 

Before he was able to step out, he was blocked by someone standing in the doorway. 

Freddie took a step back, a slight sigh escaping his lips as he placed a hand on his hip. “Roger Meddows Taylor, what’re you doing up at this hour?” 

Much to Freddie’s his dismay, Roger shook his head and turned around, wringing his hands together and mumbling, “Oh, never mind, Fred- I was just gonna ask you something.. But, it’s not important.” 

Freddie rolled his eyes, walking over to Roger and wrapping his arms around the smaller male, hugging him tightly to his chest. 

“Roger, you know you can tell me anything. You don’t judge me for half of the stuff I tell you so, why would I judge you?” He asked, feeling the other wiggling against him, “Well, do you?” 

Roger let out a noise before nodding, leaning into Freddie’s touch. “I do- I just.. don’t feel like talking about it right now. I’m pretty tired.”

“Ah, I understand.” He let out a soft laugh, releasing the male from his grip and ruffling the drummer’s already messy hair. “Now, go to bed, Rog- And you better tell me what’s wrong tomorrow.”

Roger turned his head and flashed the other a slight smile, his eyes moving to the ground before waving at the Zanzibarian. “Yep, uh- Goodnight, Fred.” He mumbled once more, walking back to his bedroom.

Freddie frowned at the other’s retreating figure, his arms crossing over his chest and turned on his heel to head into the kitchen. 

Roger never did get around to telling Freddie what was wrong that night. 

-

Freddie woke up to banging, his nose scrunching up whenever he heard a rather high pitched moan. He contemplated whether or not to go interrupt his roommate, his thoughts becoming more string out as he slowly dozed off, waking up to yet another bang on his wall. 

“Fuckin’ wanker..” He grumbled, turning over in his bed with a deep scowl on his face. He pushed the covers off of him- startling his cats, Delilah and Romeo- and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched them out. 

He stood up with a yawn, his hand going to cover his mouth before crossing his arms across his chest and rubbing his arms to warm them up. 

Freddie walked over to his door, opening it wide and stepped out into the hallway, a very evident frown on his face as he looked over and saw Roger.

His body pressed up against someone else, his eyes closed as his hands traveled down to their trousers and began unbuttoning them. 

Freddie let out a noise of disgust at the situation, a slight smirk on his face as he turned around and walked back into his room. He closed the door softly behind him, shooing Romeo away from his house shoes that lay on the floor. “Move, Romeo! Can’t you tell that I’m in shock?”

The cat meowed in response, purring as he wove around his legs and went back to his bed in the corner. 

Freddie took in a sharp breath, sliding back into his bed as he heard another door shut in the flat and let out a sigh, burying his face into his pillow to try to muffle the sounds of moans and gasps coming from the other room. 

Freddie gave up after a few moments of holding the pillow against his ears and sighed, his eyes glancing over the ceiling as he thought and waited for his roommate and his partner to finish up. 

Once he had heard them say their goodbyes, Freddie got up from his bed, a smug look on his face as he heard the front door slam. 

Freddie opened his door once again, poking his head out to see if the person had left and walked out into the hallway. 

He strolled to the other’s room, opening his door with a flourish.

“So,” 

Roger laid flush on the bed, his body exposed and slightly pink.

Freddie stepped up to the bed, flipped his hair over his shoulder and placed his hands on his hips. He looked down at the blonde, taking in the red marks and moles scattered over the blonde's chest.

“When were you going to tell me that you were into men?”

Roger was silent for a moment, his face turning a dark red and shrugged. “You never asked..?” He stated, his blush darkening as he spoke. 

Freddie tilted his head, rolling his eyes at the other’s answer. “So? We’re supposed to be best friends and you held the biggest secret from me! After I’ve told you downright  _ everything _ about me!” He huffed, stomping his foot on the floor, ”So, _why_ didn't you tell me about this?” 

Roger took in a deep breath, sitting up and burying his face into his hands. “I’m sorry, okay? I tried to tell you yesterday and- I wussed out. I was going to tell you! I swear I was.” He said, dropping his hands from his face and looked up at Freddie with a slight frown. “But, how did you find out?” 

It was now Freddie’s turn to blush. “I heard you and that man doing it. It was hard not to listen- Plus, I saw you guys, you know-  _ kissing. _ ” His cheeks turned slightly darker as he recounted what he saw and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He patted the spot next to him and Roger obliged, the sheets bunching up around his waist as he moved to sit next to him. 

Roger laid his head onto the other’s shoulder and Freddie laid his head onto the other’s head. 

They stayed there in silence, simply enjoying each other's company until the sun slowly began to come up. 


End file.
